


Single-Tweet Fics

by NamelessMoogle



Series: You & I [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Twitter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Single-tweet Devil May Cry fanfics I've posted on Twitter.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: You & I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483592
Kudos: 14





	1. Nero

"The usual. No olives."

Pizza wasn't the Valentine's dinner Nero would have wanted, but he wasn't ordering it for himself. 

"Tch, what a pain in the ass."

Nero opened the fridge to make sure that he had the stuff for strawberry ice cream sundae.


	2. Dante

Dante had never cared about Valentine's: too juvenile for a big bad devil hunter.

Then Nero entered his life.

"Hope you like this, kid," Dante mumbled on the way to Devil May Cry. His grip on the aforementioned got firmer as he thought about the young man.


	3. Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunrise
> 
> (requested by [Kei](https://twitter.com/keitichandesu))

Most demons had little sense of time, but there were enough of them sensitive to sunlight that devil hunters could take a breather at sunrise.

"About the damn time." Nero put the Blue Rose into the holster. "I hope your legs didn't give out, old man."


	4. Nero

Nero hadn't thought he'd ever receive a soulmark.

He was thoroughly confused for two reasons when he got his. The fact that he now had one was shocking. What left him more puzzled, however, was the mark itself.

The soulmark looked a lot like a strawberry.


	5. Dante

Since receiving his soulmark, Dante had tried flirting with everyone within his sight whose name was Rose. He had also taken to approaching those who were carrying roses.

He had tried everything he could think of when he encountered the rose of his souls.


	6. V

He was the little wanderer.

He was a fragment of what he had been. There was little power and life in him now, yet he had to keep going and face what he had foolishly cut away from his true self.

He was running out of time.

"Little wanderer, hie thee home."


	7. Vergil

Sparda was by no means weak, but he wasn't at his full power in his later life. 'That was Father's folly.' Vergil lived his life on the belief, yearning for more power.

When he met Dante again, the twin wasn't family but an obstacle on the path to the great power he was after.


	8. Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil
> 
> (requested by [notthelasttime](https://twitter.com/nonethelasttime))

Nothing that Vergil's parents had left him was complete. The amulet from his mother was a half of what it had been. As powerful as Yamato was, it was just one of the swords his father had possessed. 

Above all, he himself was incomplete without the other child of theirs.


	9. Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante
> 
> (requested by [Nami](https://twitter.com/firebyfire))

There was never a bad time for pizza, but even Dante couldn't live solely on it.

His friends rolled their eyes when he mentioned it in a diner after a mission. "Really?"

"Yep," Dante nodded. "Pizza AND strawberry sundae!"

The others placed orders as if they had heard nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
